


The bond in his mind

by Arwen88



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: They said that the only way to be sure you had found your soulmate was to have sex with them, see if the bond between the two of you would snap into place and you could feel your soulmate's presence in your mind, and never be alone anymore.Ray knew that, same as everybody else, but the moment he saw Brad Colbert in San Diego, he knew the man was his soulmate.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	The bond in his mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fiorediloto for betareading this <3
> 
> Merry Christmas, sea!

They said that the only way to be sure you had found your soulmate was to have sex with them, see if the bond between the two of you would snap into place and you could feel your soulmate's presence in your mind, and never be alone anymore.

Ray knew that, same as everybody else, but the moment he saw Brad Colbert in San Diego, he knew the man was his soulmate.

They never spoke about it, no matter how often they threw looks at each other from across camp, no matter how easy it had been to become friends once they had actually started working side by side. No matter how sure of it Ray was.

The fact that Brad was already in a relationship didn't exactly help Ray breaching the subject, nor did the fact that Brad wanted to make a career in the military.

Ray had felt a bout of pride when Brad had asked to have him in his little team, basing his reasoning in Ray being the best of his platoon. He had felt good at being friend with a man who seemed to have no fear in battle, to be the best out there in Afghanistan.

Being his friend had helped Ray feel at home right where he was, to think less about home, and their little jokes and easy companionship had seemed to do good to both of them, Brad smiling almost only when he was speaking to him.

After Brad's girlfriend dumped him in the middle of their stay in Afghanistan, Ray seemed to be the only one able to make him relax and smile once more, no matter how much the others tried, and Ray wished only for the man to say something about the two of them.

But when they returned from Afghanistan and were told that they could finally take some leave and go home for a while, Ray needed to know.

***

Ray sat down on the steps beside Brad, brushing their shoulders together and managing to distract the man from his cellphone for a moment.

He tried to relax and leaned in, his elbows on his knees, trying to look calm. "I think I know who my soulmate is," he admitted as nonchalantly as possible.

Brad turned his eyes on him once more, keeping silent for a moment as he studied his face. "Yeah, me too."

Ray swallowed, a strange feeling at the mouth of his stomach, but he entwined his fingers and squeezed softly, trying to ignore his nerves. "Right? Not your ex, I hope?"

Brad scoffed, shaking his head, but instead of looking at his cellphone he looked up at the camp around them, a little crease between his brows.

"Nah. She was never it for me."

"Ah." Ray nodded, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, and for a moment he studied Brad's profile. "I wish I knew for certain who mine was." He looked on as Brad's lips curled up a little bit, and finally Brad looked straight in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I know who your soulmate is, Ray."

Ray couldn't hold back a smile at that, relieved and hopeful, and gently pressed their shoulders back together.

***

Brad had offered Ray to go stay at his apartment for the first days of their leave, and Ray was well aware that they could have waited to be truly alone before starting anything. Even more so since at least they would have been spared the need to keep watching their backs all the time from their friends.

On their first night of leave, when all the boys sat together to celebrate the start of their vacations, a few beers was all it took, and every thought about keeping to themselves and not fucking up in public started to seem a little redundant.

Brad was the one to say that he needed to go to the head, only to stare at Ray in a meaningful way, and as soon as he was off his stool Ray was following him.

After years only looking at each other, never truly hinting to wanting more, they almost threw at each other as soon as they made sure the toilets were empty.

Brad grabbed at him and pulled Ray flush against his body, starting to walk Ray backwards towards one of the stalls, and soon he grabbed at Ray's thighs to lift him up and push him against one of the walls.

Ray barely managed to close the door behind the two of them, more than a little busy kissing Brad with all of himself after years dreaming of it.

They had to work together to open their belts and pants, shoving their hands under their clothes to touch and caress and happily grope one another with lust that built up the more they grew closer since their first meeting.

Ray moaned when Brad managed to finally lower Ray’s pants enough to uncover his ass. Brad squeezed his asscheeks and parted them, massaging his opening, and Ray had to shove his face against Brad's neck to suppress his moans of pleasure.

Ray struggled to move one hand between them and wrap his fingers around Brad's erection, pumping slowly. He closed his eyes when Brad pushed his head against Ray’s, moaning Ray's name softly, and Ray felt a shiver run down his spine.

He could barely wait for Brad to take him and finally bond them as he was sure would happen.

"Brad- Brad, I want you..." he called softly, dropping kiss after kiss over Brad's neck.

"I know, Ray, I know, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted it all this time..." Brad whispered against his skin.

***

Brad pulled him higher against the wall to place himself against his opening, and Ray took his face between his hands to kiss him deeply, trying to relax himself as Brad finally breached him.

He was left breathless at finally feeling the man inside of him, and Brad brought their foreheads together with a little moan coming out of his throat.

The moment Brad took him completely the bond Ray had waited for all his life finally snapped into place.

For a moment his head felt like it was about to explode, too full of thoughts, emotions, and a distinct presence that felt like Brad no matter that it didn't have a voice yet.

Ray gasped, scrunching his eyes close, but after a moment all that pressure lifted off and he was left with just Brad's presence in his head, a feeling that spoke of the man holding him tight, and Ray couldn't help but beam at his soulmate.

"I knew it," he whispered, caressing Brad's face.

"I knew it too," Brad murmured, leaning in to kiss him again on the lips, his eyes closed as he tried to get used to the bond with Ray in his mind.

Somehow Ray could feel his man gently caress the thought of Ray inside his head, enough to give Ray a shiver of pleasure and make him smile.

"I like when you do that," he admitted softly, making Brad smile in return.

"That was me thinking you're so pretty," Brad chuckled softly, tightening his hold around Ray's hips, and finally he pushed him up and lowered him back onto his erection.

Ray moaned hoarsely, wrapping his arms again around Brad's shoulders.

He held on as Brad made him move faster, thrusting in him harder and deeper the more they went at it.

Ray knew he wouldn't have lasted long that way, but the more they went on the more he incited Brad into moving faster, into giving it to him harder, loving it when Brad lifted him up enough to slam him down every time, making him take his cock to the root at every thrust.

Ray had barely the time to wrap one hand around his cock before he started coming on his fingers.

Brad groaned against his neck, probably feeling ripples of Ray's pleasure inside his head, and Ray raked his free hand through Brad's hair, caressing him gently as he tried to catch his breath.

He whined softly when Brad came with one last thrust and remained still inside of him, clutching Ray tight to himself and pressing him against the wall.

Silence stretched as they tried to catch their breath, brushing their lips against each other's faces, looking for tenderness with their link still fresh between them.

"Mine," Brad whispered hoarsely, his forehead pressed against Ray's shoulder, and Ray couldn't help but smile, agreeing completely with his soulmate.


End file.
